filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
List of ARMs
Wild Arms * Arms used by Rudy Roughknight: **Hand Cannon: The basic ARM he has at the beginning of game **Prism Laser: Fires laser blasts at a group of enemies **Rocket Launcher: Single target rocket launcher **Twin Orbs: Twin attack "bits" that encircle an opponent and fire multiple times **Bazooka: Massive explosive weapon against a group **Phazer: Named after the Star Trek weapon. Single target energy beam. **Wild Bunch: An energy enhancement to Rudy's sword attack **Arc Smash: Massive explosion of light energy, most powerful of all ARMs in the game. *Flegel Jahre: Used by Jane Maxwell, a light pistol Wild Arms 2 *Bayonet: A rifle with a bayonet blade attached, or (for more advanced forms) a rifle gunblade. Used by Ashley Winchester. There are several types of these weapons as the player proceeds through the game, listed below: ** Longhorn ** Rhino Shot ** Riot Ram ** Greyhound ** Raid Blast ** Dual Shot ** SniperShark ** D Bison ** Sonic Burst ** Obelisk Gun ** Shootn Star * In addition, the Bayonet can use different types of ammunition shells called "ARMs Cartridges": ** Shot Weapon: Strong attack against one enemy ** MultiBlast: Attack a single group of enemies ** BoltAction: Stab-and-shoot (double strong attack) against one enemy ** DeadOrAlive: Chance for instant death against one enemy ** ShockSlide: Powerful shockwave attack against one group ** FantomFang: Powerful armor-piercing attack against single enemy ** Blast 'Em: Powerful attack against all enemies ** RisingNova: Massively powerful stab-and-shoot against against one enemy *Mighty Gloves: A powered gauntlet, used by Brad Evans. There are several types of these weapons as the player proceeds through the game: ** Iron Fist ** Hammer Fist ** Punch Drunk ** Knuckle Arm ** Crisis Arm ** Mirage Hand ** Uppercut ** 100 Knuckle ** Giant Fist *Brad Evans's Heavy ARMS: **Bazooka: Starting heavy ARM. **Pineapple: Anti-Group heavy ARM explosive. **AM Cluster: Randomly striking explosives. **Lawn Mower: Attacks all enemies. **Rail Gun: Massive damage to single target. **Mini Scud: Massive damage to single target. **Sky Eye: Group laser damage. **EZ Missile: All enemy attack with high accuracy. *Miriam: Twin pistols used by Judecca Ducet *Douglas: Shotgun used by Judecca Ducet *Sidewinder: Mini-rockets used by Judecca Ducet *Angel Arms: This is Vash the Stampede's weapon, with the white revolver piece shown pictued. Wild Arms 3 *Rapier Ex: Light pistol, one of a pair used by Virginia Maxwell *Bantorain 93R: Light pistol, one of a pair used by Virginia Maxwell *Gungnir HAG35: High-powered longarm, used by Clive Winslett *Airghet-lahm B/V2: Machine pistol used by Jet Enduro *Coyote M17F Mod: "Farmer's Longarm" used by Gallows Caradine *Vantage Rage MM: Heavy pistol used by Maya Schroedinger in her 'Gungirl' form *AW-RSTN87: Chaingun used by Maya Schroedinger in her 'Gungirl' form *In addition, Maya also uses a rocket launcher and shotgun for some of her attacks, though they're not specifically named. Of course, given the nature of Maya's powers, it's possible that none of her ARMs actually even exist! *Sniper Shark XR: Bayonet-style weapon used by Janus Cascade, very similar to the one used by Ashley Winchester *Gilius TH12/23: Magnum used by Dario Nicolodi. Wild Arms 4 Wild Arms 4 is very inconsistant with the use of ARMs through the game. It's stated plainly that guns are ARMs, but also that ARMs are special nannite machines. This means identifying just what is and isn't an ARM is problematic. For purposes here, only firearms shown to somehow morph are included as ARMs, with the rest being 'mundane' guns. *XERD_001HS "Howling Spike": An experimental ARM originally used by Kresnik Ahtreide. *XERD_002GC "Gunclaw" : Hauser Blackwell's cursed ARM. *XERD_003SS "Shapeshifter": The arm found by Jude Maverick which effectively starts his quests. Can take on many forms, such as a beam cannon, sword, and handgun. *XERD_004DW "Divine Weapon": The ultimate ARM, created to rebuild the world, and acts as the ultimate threat to Filgaia in Wild Arms 4. *Vulcan Missile: A rapid-fire missile launcher used by Jeremy Non. This ARM is unstable (as evidenced by its own shapeshifting powers), and eventually consumes him. Wild Arms TV Though firearms are common in this version of Wild Arms, it's made very clear that ARMs are very unique weapons that only can be used by the descendants (or reincarnations) of the legendary demons, soldiers in the war that ravaged Filgaia. In addition to this list, a number of unnamed ARMs appear, all of which being used by ROOF's experimental soldiers. Unfortunately, none of the ROOF soldiers get to use them for very long... *Batour: A pistol that Sheyenne Rainstorm is attuned with. It is lovingly referred to as his 'partner', and Sheyenne is almost obsessed with it. *Batour II: This is effectively a rifle-attachment for the Batour which increases the weapon's power as well as mass. Late in the series, the reincarnation of Keanu Fallwind uses this weapon on its own. *Batour III: The 'third arm', Bator II plugs into this beast and turns it into a gun emplacement. Devastatingly powerful, but only used once. *Batour IV: A heavy gun emplacement created specifically for the Batour to destroy Twilight Venom itself. Wild Arms 5 There are many, many ARMs in Wild Arms 5, though most of them are not named. (All humans of age recieve ARMs and are expected to be trained in their proper use.) Only those weapons specifically called 'ARMs' and named are referenced here. In addition, all the major characters can get 'ARM parts' for upgrading their equipment. In many cases, these parts are named after the ARMs in previous games, though they're technically not ARMs themselves. *Dean Stark has a number of 'weapons' which he names after ARMs, which is the source of a running joke in the early part of the game. His three non-ARM tools are the following: **Black Fenrir: It's a shovel used by that shares a name with Todd Dukakis's sword from Wild Arms 3. This is the only 'fake ARM' which the player gets to use as a real weapon. **Artic Blade: This is a small shovel named after Jack Van Burace's starting weapon in Wild Arms. **Doom Bringer: This is a pickaxe which is, of course, a reference to Zed's sword from Wild Arms. *Twin Fenrir: A pair of pistol-blade ARMs, used by Dean Stark *Pizzicato Pistol: A light pistol, used by Rebecca Streisand *Absolute Zero: A whip-blade that fires shells from its hilt, used by Avril Vent Fleur *Dark Silhouette: A powerful rifle, used by Greg Russelberg *L23 Pile Bunker: Used by Chuck Preston *Miracle Accordion: A long-range heavy-arm launcher used by Carol Anderson *RYGS_5013 "Blade of Heaven" ARM Blade: Used by Fereydoon *PALB_3106 Power Gloves: Used by Elvis *ASGX_7135 Golem Arm: Used by Kartikeya *IPCC_3927 Veruni Pistol: Used by Persephone *XERD_3113 Gran-Zamber Great Blade: Used by Volsung Wild Arms XF Wild Arms XF is a bit odd for the series, as there are very few firearms in the game, but they're not treated with any special reverence. Only two legendary weapons are considered ARMs, but there's no explanation as to why... *Strahl Gewehr: The pistol primarily used by Clarissa Arwin *Iskender: The legendary royal sword. List of Arms